Character Approval/Amnesty Perle
inkyatrocity4011 (I guess this is what you mean by signature?) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Amnesty Natalie Perle was born to Vivian Joyce Perle and Rook Emory Perle, who were both members of the nobility and Emissianaries. Vivian was a Conjuror, and Rook was a Psionipath and a Polyglot. Vivian's cousin is a Councillor, and Rook's best friends include the Vacker family. So the Perle family was pretty important in the Lost Cities. Amnesty grew up in a house called Crystaldale with an older sister, Terra, who is five years older. Amnesty enjoyed a lavish life up until she was seven years old. When she was seven, her parents went on a trip to the Forbidden Cities but never returned. A short while after that, her sister mysteriously vanished, as well. Amnesty was then sent to live with her friend Eleri's family in Atlantis, where she was welcomed and taken care of. However, since her friend's family was of a lower class and Amnesty did not own Crystaldale or any of her parent's valuable possesions, she began living a life different than the one she knew before. When she was nine, another friend named Journey gave her a violin and she has been playing ever since. By the age of eleven, Amnesty was playing the violin for the Councillors. Amnesty started attending Foxfire at the age of eleven, and manifested as a Psionipath shortly afterwards. She has been attending Foxfire for a few years now, and is currently a Level Three. She does well in school and has a few good friends who she shares secrets with. Amnesty just turned fourteen. Her inception date would be December 7. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Amnesty finds it hard to love people after her family vanished. She is overprotective of the few people she does love. She is willing to do anything for the people she loves. Amnesty will fight for what she believes in until everything is right again. She is often stressed out and lies awake in bed at night just thinking about life. She is a generally kind person but can be hostile towards those who are unkind. Amnesty approaches every problem with logical reasoning and silently stressing out. She may seem quiet and serious all the time on the outside but also has a lighthearted and funny side to those who know her well. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) She has light blue eyes, shoulder-length black hair with gray streaks (from stressing out too much), light colored skin, is skinny, and is medium height, maybe a little on the short side. Amnesty wears human clothes while not attending Foxfire. Her favorite colors are black, gray, and dark red, so those are the colors she wears. Amnesty wears a silver locket with powder from a temporary light leaping crystal inside. The crystal leads to a safe place where Amnesty can go. She also has a bracelet on her right arm that is engraved with the words "from a friend". This bracelet is from the friend she is living with. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Amnesty is good at: Debating, squeezing into small spaces, taking care of herself, deep thinking, controlling her ability, logical reasoning, playing the violin Amnesty is not good at: Trusting others, giving up, eating spicy foods, drawing, playing any instrument other than the violin Amnesty wants to be good at: Overcoming her trust issues, Alchemy Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved